Reprimanding the Chases
by TheSweetFanWriter
Summary: We know that as a demigod, Annabeth naturally attracts monsters. Her stepfamily, including her biological father, thinks that she is endangering the family. These were all years back then. Now, that Annabeth's in New York, the Chases are safe and happy. What would happen when her unusual friends and family came to pay them a 'visit?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The Chase family is having a blissful life. Since Annabeth went to camp, 12 years ago, monsters no longer came to find them and thus they are safe and happy. A perfect epitome of family harmonious. It seems extremely cruel for Frederick to forget his only daughter, Annabeth. But he does not seem to care. He finds himself happy with his project, his wife, Helen, and his twin sons, Bobby and Matthew. What **_**HE**_** does not realize and know that Annabeth is leading a happier life in Manhattan, New York. She has her biological mother, siblings, friends, father-like figure and family, most importantly, Percy Jackson. People say 'Karma's a bitch'. What happens to that happy family when it comes to pay them a 'visit'?**

**I'm terribly sorry if the characters do not match the books, but this is what I hope to be so things would be easier for me. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks a lot! :D**


	2. Athena

**Athena**

"Bobby! Matthew! Dinner is ready!" Helen Chase yelled from the kitchen. Footsteps running and blurry voices could be heard.

"I won!" Bobby gloated.

Matthew pouted and sat on the chair like a child. The family ate their dinner and chatted what happened in school and work. Their happiness was shortened when the doorbell rang.

"Frederick, did you invite someone over for dinner?" Helen asked worriedly, afraid that they could not cater enough for the guest.

Frederick went to open the door and his jaw dropped. Athena stood there gracefully, her brown hair in curls cascading down her back and her grey eyes were beautiful like stormy clouds.

"A-a-Athena, why are you here?" he asked nervously.

It has been a long time since he last saw his first love and moreover she is a goddess. Helen noticed that Frederick took longer to come back so she and the twins went to the door to see why is he not back yet. They found themselves face to face with a goddess and a scowling goddess no less.

"I am here to talk about Annabeth, _our_ daughter," Athena scowled, her grey eyes blazing with raw fire but she is trying to keep her anger down.

"That _brat_," Helen spat. "What _is_ there to _talk_ about _her_? She gives us _nothing_ but trouble. She _acts_ all clever and she always make up stories about spiders coming to find her in the middle of the night."

"She is not lying. She does not need to act clever, as she is clever. It is _not_ her fault that her scent attracts monster." Athena growled, protecting her capable daughter. "And may I know who are you?" Athena pretended to question, " I can see that you are just an inferior mortal. So _who are you_ to question the capability of my favorite daughter?!" Athena questioned.

Eyes blazing, no longer trying to suppress her anger, Athena grew from a normal height for adult to almost twice the height. The twins who had never seen a blazing goddess before were scared and they promptly burst to tears.

"Such useless brats you have Frederick! Let me ask you! Do _you know_ when Annabeth learnt to walk? When she learnt to talk? When she learnt to read? If I was to ask you about these useless and scrawny brats, you would know the answer well huh!" Athena sneered, "Is Annabeth _not_ your daughter? _Is_ she a useless brat? You allowed your mortal wife to bully Annabeth. You allowed her to chase Annabeth away. I now shall let you know that Annabeth will no longer be a Chase. She will be a Jackson even though I dislike that sea spawn. Her achievements will never be connected to you! Oh and for taking revenge, I will decrease your sons' wisdom. Deal with being stupid!"

With that, Athena flashed away, leaving Frederick guilty and sad. Her only daughter was taken away and never to be seen.

Helen was comforting the twins with a disgusted face and said, "Who allowed her to insult my sons?"

"Enough!" Frederick snapped, anger towards his wife heightened. He could not believe it. She lied to him about Annabeth running away. She insulted his daughter first. "_You_ were the one who brought this upon us. You chased her away! How will you feel if they were chased out at the age of seven?!"

Tears pooled around Frederick's eyes but it could not be reversed. The happy family was temporary broken, tears filled the entire household.

**Yippee! First chapter done. Hope it is up to your standards… Thanks again! ;P**


	3. Athena (continuation)

Frederick and Helen both regretted their doings. Frederick because, Annabeth was her daughter and in his heart, she still is. Helen because, she knew that she had driven a young and innocent child away because of her jealousy that Annabeth is unique and her mother is a freakin' goddess. They apologized to each other and promised to try and get Annabeth back and treat her the way a beloved daughter should be treated. Athena's promise was also done. She revoked most of the twins knowledge and as a result, they both dropped from the top 10 of the class to the bottom 10 of the class. Frederick and Helen were both sad and afraid for their future. They could not imagine how their future will be if they could not get good results. They should have known better not to chase a goddess daughter away and should have know better not to anger the wisdom goddess. Now, Helen and Frederick could only awaits what the future holds for them. In order to raise the twins' happiness, they took them out for a family day and so, happiness is back once again!

**Thanks for reading my story! Hehehehe… feeling like eating cookies. (::) (::) (::) Reviews are appreciated! ;P**


	4. Hera and Aphrodite

**Hera & Aphrodite**

Things went back to normal and the family became strong. Helen and Frederick confided in each other in everything. But then, there must be someone who could not believe that they could have a happy ending after doing that to the sweet, cute, bubbly and innocent 7 year old Annabeth.

During lunch, something similar happened. A blinding light flashes through the living room, leaving the Chases curious of what is happening. Their curiosity took over and went to find two women standing in the living room. One women has brown hair and eyes and another ever-changing hair and eyes color. She looks unique and beautiful but in Frederick's mind, no one can beat Athena's grey eyes and brown curls.

"Hi Frederick, Helen, Bobby and Matthew," Hera said curtly. Shocked that she knew their names, they nodded and greeted her politely not wanting to anger another goddess.

"Hi! _Awww_... such cute kids you have. Oh dear, you have to look prettier," Aphrodite gushed out.

"Aphrodite, why must you drag me along with you to see Annabeth's family? You know that I dislike this girl." Hera argued.

"Mother, please I have to see Annabeth's previous family. I told you Athena would accept Percy! Ekkkkkkk! Percabeth forever!" Aphrodite squealed, shattering the nearby glasses.

Not pleased to know that they were Annabeth's previous family, Frederick argued, "She is _still_ our family. We are not her _previous_ family."

Helen was crossed. _How dare they come here and give comments about us being that brat's __**previous**__ family_, She thought. Helen could not forget what happens to the family whenever the monsters attacked.

"She can forget us, but she will be our family!" Helen lied.

"You guys hated her guts and chased her out of your family," Hera pointed out, as if it was the most natural thing on earth.

"So do you! You said that yourself!" Helen snapped, no longer trying to be polite to the goddesses.

Hera rose in height, eyes blazing with fire. Similar situation that had occurred a few days ago. Helen regretted what she said, but it could not be taken back.

"You dare snap at me you insolent mortal! I do not like her but that does not mean I agree with how you treat you stepdaughter!" Hera roared, "You shall receive your punishment. I swear on the River Styx that your sons will argue and your family will be broken for two weeks!"

Hera flashed away, leaving Aphrodite alone.

"Now I know why Annabeth could not stand her mortal family," Aphrodite giggled.

"This is _not_ a show! How _pretty_ do you think you are!" Helen snapped, glaring at the love goddess.

Aphrodite's good mood disappeared and she growled, "Mortal, no one _ever_ questions my beauty for I am beauty itself. People shall no longer find you pretty till my anger dies down from _your_ insult!" Aphrodite flashed away, leaving the family there.

Instantly, Bobby and Matthew started arguing about who is cleverer and Helen's beauty vanished to thin air, making her look like an old lady. Should she have kept her mouth closed that the family would have been peaceful again.

**Ekkkk! Percabeth forever! I'm sorry if the appearances of Hera and Aphrodite are wrong but this is what their appearances are according to the web. Thanks! ;P**


	5. Hera and Aphrodite (continuation)

**I'm sorry but I realized that I had not put any disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

Within the two weeks, the family argued every single day. Shouts of verbal assaults could be heard throughout the neighborhood. People were curious to what had happened to the peaceful family that causes them this plight. Two weeks later, the family had not argued that violently, but a permanent crack will be there no matter how they tried to cover up. It's true that they tried badly to cover what they had said to each other the past two weeks, but then again, isn't it their retribution for making Annabeth feel that she is nothing but a trouble and nuisance for them?

**It seems crappy… I'm sorry for this. **


	6. Artemis and the hunters

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Artemis and Thalia

The hunters are in California going on a hunt. When they walked pass a house, Thalia scowled and lightning was cackling around her. **(Daughter of Zeus what do you expect).** "What's wrong with that house, Thalia?" Artemis asked. "That house was Annabeth's house until she ran away when she was seven. Her stepmother hated her saying that she was a ban, attracting monster, and her father didn't even help or speak up for her. Spiders came to her every night leaving cobwebs when her stepmother came. But she still say that she was lying, creating a story." Thalia spat. "She ran away, taking the hint that she was not wanted, with a hammer. A hammer guys. If she had not met me and Luke, she could have died." "What!" The other hunters said, feeling angry that her parents hated her for her demigod status, as they were demigods too. "That insolent mortal! I don't see why Athena chose him as Annabeth's father. Annabeth is a fair maiden. Let's give them a piece of our minds!" Artemis spat.

_Ding-dong..._ the door opened and the hunters found their target. "Yes, may I help you?" Frederick Chase greeted. "Aren't you the girl who came, um, 5 years ago?" Helen asked Thalia. "Yes. And I'm the one who _helped_ her when she ran away from you." Thalia sneered. "So, which mortal needs some punishment from me?" Artemis smirked. "Who is the ignorant one in this house? There are spiders finding you idiot! She's a daughter of Athena. Never heard of the Arachne story before?" Someone from the hunters shouted. "Think before you say anything. Annabeth's so much better than you will ever think of her!" Phoebe shouted. "_You_ pushed her away when she was seven! She had to fight the monsters herself with a hammer! You have no right to call Annabeth _your_ daughter if you do not help her! You are a _wimp_." Thalia snarled. The Chases were struck with a sense of guilt. Frederick was guilty for being a wimp, not helping her only daughter. Helen was guilty for chasing her away. The twins were sad and guilty, as they paid no notice of their sister. "For once, I think that Athena is not so smart in giving such mortal a fair maiden after all." Artemis sighed.

The hunters left and Thalia gave the family a glare sending chills down their spine. The family sighed and closes the door. "Mom, Dad, why would Annie leave in the first place?" Bobby asked. "I was jealous that Annabeth's mother is a goddess and I am just a normal mortal. So whenever she complains about spiders coming to find her, I will say that she is just making up a story. Monsters come to find her and I suddenly just explode, scolding her saying that she is such a hassle and a burden and should get lost from our family." Helen admitted. The twins are shocked that their mother would say something to a seven-year-old innocent kid. They could not think of what they will do if someone said such hurtful things to them. "We'll be in our room." Matthew departed with Bobby, leaving the parents in the living room.

**Yippee! Finally finish typing it. (::) (::) (::) Cookies as a reward for me. Yum… Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you! **


	7. Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I own the plot.**

Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank

"We should have come here earlier!" Piper squealed. Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank are in California, on their way to Camp Jupiter. "Sure, we have time to come for another slushy." Jason said. "Urh, I wonder when Octavian will give up on saying that I'm not fit to be a praetor." Frank complained. "Hey, it'll be fine. I wonder when Percy and Annabeth going to come will. She has to rebuild Camp Jupiter. I heard she design Olympus, and it is so beautiful." Hazel said. When they were speaking, Frederick Chase and his family heard what Hazel said. "Excuse me, are you talking about Annabeth Chase?" Frederick asked the four teens. They tensed and looked at each other. "Yes, and what is it to you?" Hazel spoke. "Oh, where are my manners. I am Frederick Chase, Annabeth's father." "So, you are the one whom Percy wanted to 'kill'." Jason smirked, putting up his fingers when he said kill. "Are you sure you are her father?" Frank challenged. After Annabeth had not judge him and taught him about the chinese handcuff, and had done a quest by herself, Frank had been protective of her as if she was his little sister. Her vulnerable side came out after they had escaped Tartarus, Jason, Nico, Percy and Frank had been tad protective of her. "Let me ask you a simple question that everyone in camp knows by heart." Piper interrupted, "When did Annabeth and Percy got together?" Frederick and Helen do not know the answer and had hung their head in shame. "You know, even though I'm a demigod, my father did abandon me or anything. Instead he treated me as his gem." Piper said. "We are orphans, but we have our demigod friends as family. And we the seven are close family." Jason said. "Annabeth don't need you. She has us, the camp, the gods and Percy's family." Hazel snapped. You should know that Hazel is a nice and collected person. But once she snaps at someone, that person is in deep shit. "But we are her real family." Frederick defended. "I'm sorry, but I fear I heard it wrongly." Frank mocked. "Real family. I suppose it is none of your business. Families do not abandon each other." Jason sneered. "I think we should leave or we'll be late for dinner." Piper charmspeaked. They nodded and left the mall, leaving the Chases there dejected.

**Done! **** Please review. Thanks.**


	8. Paul, Sally and Percabeth

**Disclaimer: You know that I do not own these characters.**

Percy, Sally, Paul and Annabeth

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth squealed. The Jackson (and the Blofis) family was going to Montauk Beach for a holiday. Percy and Annabeth are now 19 and were married a month ago. "Put me down now!" "Not a chance Wise Girl." Paul and Sally laughed at their antics, even though they're married, they acted just like those couple who just got together. Percy twirled Annabeth around and when he put her down, she was dizzy and could not stand properly by herself. She clutched Percy for support and Percy immediately became the overprotective one. "Anna, are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? Do you need anything?" Annabeth nodded and said, "I'll be fine. Just need to rest for a while." Sally and Paul went to the cabin to make some arrangement and told them to go and play at the beach or go shopping. They looked into each other's eyes and went for the option to play at the beach. Since Poseidon and Athena had blessed the couple, Percy became smarter and could aim well when using the bow. Annabeth can breathe underwater and control the water. They flicked water at each other, giggling and chuckling. While they were playing, a family of four came walking down oblivious that the girl they wanted to find and say sorry to is just not far from them.

Helen put out the mat and laid the basket on the side. Bobby and Matthew are playing with sand and Frederick went to buy ice cream. "Bobby! Matthew! The ice creams are here!" Helen shouted. The boys immediately stopped what they are doing and went to their parents. Just when they were about to start playing again, a familiar shriek was heard.

They turned towards the sound and saw a familiar blonde curls and messy black hair. It was until Annabeth shouted, "Percy!", that they knew who they were. "S-stop!" Percy stopped tickling her and scooped her into his arms. He lie down near the water and stroke Annabeth's hair. "Anna, why is your hair so soft?" Percy questioned. Annabeth shrugged and snuggled into his chest. Soon, the couple started kissing and Percy flipped Annabeth over so he was hovering above her.

"Ewww. Annie is kissing." Bobby said disgustedly. "Who does the boy think he is that he can kiss my daughter in public?!" Frederick exclaimed. The Chase family never knew that Percy and Annabeth are a couple let alone know that they are married. When Percy reached up to cup Annabeth's cheek, Frederick was fuming mad. He was about to stomp over to them when he saw a woman, with brown hair and blue eyes, and a man, with salt pepper hair and brown eyes.

Sally and Paul came out of the cabin and saw their kids kissing passionately on the sand. "Percabeth!" Sally and Paul exclaimed. They stopped kissing and looked up. When Percy and Annabeth saw them, Annabeth's cheeks were dusted soft pink and Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hey mom. Hey dad." They said in unison. Frederick's heart broke when he heard Annabeth called the other man, dad. Helen on the other hand was furious as Annabeth never called her, mom and yet here she was calling another woman, mom. Paul saw Frederick standing there and whispered, "Do you know them?" Annabeth and Percy turned around and saw Frederick. "He was my dad." Paul asked, "Was?" "Well, he was never a father figure and ignored me as long as I can remember, not even defending me when his wife framed me." Annabeth said coolly. Sally nodded in understanding as she knew that demigods are often mistaken and bullied. Bobby and Matthew ran up to them and said, "Hey Annie!" Annabeth smiled weakly and wrapped her arms around Percy. He kissed her forehead and hugged her back. "Ahem." Paul fake coughed. This brought them back to reality and Annabeth blushed once again. "Hi Annabeth." Frederick said. "Hi." Helen stood by the side and sneered. Annabeth nodded and yawned. "Mom, dad. I'm gonna bring her in first. You guys chat for a while." Percy carried her and felt Annabeth nuzzle his neck. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in.

"So who are you?" Frederick asked. "I'm Percy Jackson." "I'm Paul, Percabeth's dad." "I'm Sally, Percabeth's mom." The atmosphere was awkward and was broken when Annabeth stumbled in. Percy immediately went forward and pulled her into his arms. "Anna, why aren't you sleeping?" "I can't sleep without you. Nightmares." Annabeth shuddered. Percy wrapped his arms around her and she curled into him, falling to deep slumber. "Why, she is afraid of nightmares? My Bobby and Matthew aren't afraid. Seems like they are strong then Athena kids." Helen sneered. Percy's bright green eyes now resembled a raging storm. He glared at Helen and she almost flinched but remembers her kids were still there. "Helen, enough." Frederick said. "Why? Protective of the bastard child? Why didn't you act like that before she ran away?" Helen snapped. Sally and Paul expected him to talk back but all he did was sighed. "You know what. I think it's best for you not to see my daughter again." Paul said coldly. "But she is our sister!" Bobby and Matthew exclaimed. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. But Annabeth is no longer your sister when she ran away at seven." Percy said sarcastically. "Who do you think you are?" Helen snapped at Percy for being sarcastic to her sons. "I'm her husband. Enough for you?!" Percy said. "Perseus!" Sally scolded. "Sorry mom." But from his tone, Percy was not apologetic at all. Sally sighed and shook her head. Percy smiled cheekily making Sally and Paul laugh. Suddenly, Annabeth screamed in agony. Her scar she got when she took the poison dagger was opened again. This was what Annabeth had to go through because she and Percy were cursed by Gaia. Blood gushed out from the wound and the Chase family was shocked. Percy took off her clothes and Frederick was about to say something when Percy glared at him. Percy controlled the water and cleanses her wound but this time, it was to no avail. "Dad!" Percy shouted and Poseidon appeared. Poseidon shook his head and called for Athena and Apollo. Apollo looked at her wound and begins murmuring. Her wound started to close up and Percy heaves a sigh of relief. Percy kissed her scar and put on her shirt. Athena smiled and said, "Take good care of her, Percy." Percy smiled and nodded. Athena, Poseidon and Apollo flashed away leaving them on the beach. "I'll take a nap with her. She scared me." Percy said. Sally and Paul nodded and he left. "That is why she is scared." Bobby and Matthew whispered. Helen and Frederick were shocked and could not apprehend what happen. Sally and Paul left them and went to the kitchen to cook dinner.

**Arhh… finally done with this. I suppose this is the last chapter. (::) (::) (::) Sally's blue cookies for me as a reward.**


End file.
